


Of Rainbow, Colors, You and Me

by KuroSapphire



Series: Colors of our Soul [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confused ShowKi, Fluff, He is Wonho's brother, Hyungwon is there, IM is their little Brother, Kihyun and Minhyuk are twins, M/M, ShowKi is my life, Soulmates - Colors, Wonho and Minhyuk MVP, soft and fluffy Minhyuk, tooth rooting sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroSapphire/pseuds/KuroSapphire
Summary: Everything is black and white until I met you ~~~orThe day when Shownu and Kihyun sees colors for the first time in their dull life





	Of Rainbow, Colors, You and Me

Black & White

*  
*  
It's black and white. The only two colors Kihyun has ever seen in his life. 15 years of his life, he spent it on wondering what would purple look like? Or is pink really suits girls only like what his next door neighbour said? Or does light blue really suits him like what his twin brother said?

Twin brother...Kihyun have a twin brother. Kind hearted, sweet, and literally Kihyun's sunshine. Even though he couldn't see colors yet, Kihyun always thought that his twin brother is so bright like the sun. Kihyun loves him very much but he can't help but feel envious to the fact that Minhyuk can already see colors. It can't be help. It's a world where you won't see any color except black and white until the day you meet your soulmate. Yes, Minhyuk has already met his soulmate. A boy name Lee Jooheon who is a best friend of their little brother, Changkyun.

Kihyun remembers when they were 7 years old playing with their little brother on a swing their father built for them when a new neighbour comes to their house to introduce themselves. It was that day they first met and Jooheon and Minhyuk both screaming happily telling their parents that they can see colors.

Kihyun was so deep in thought he didn't realize Minhyuk already seating beside him on the couch.

MH: Ki...What's bothering you? You have been awfully quiet since lunch time. I don't like it when you are like this.  
KH: Min it's nothing. I just don't feel like talking much.  
MH: You know, I am very sure that you will be able to see colors soon.  
KH: What? Where did that came from? You can tell the future now? Besides, I don't really care about that you know.  
MH: Ki...you seriously think you can lie to me? We're twins Ki.. We have been together since even before we were born. Trust me okay..I can feel it.

Minhyuk smiles brightly at him and left heading to their bedroom.  
*  
*

White & Black

*  
*  
Shownu steps are slow and heavy. He is not in the mood to go to school. In fact he's not in the mood to do anything! But the fact that today is first day of school and he is the student body president, push his lazy bum to wake up and go to school.  
He saw a couple walking in front of him hand in hand while laughing sweetly to each other. He heard the girl said to her boyfriend how thankful she is to him that now she can see the beautiful colors in everything.  
Hearing that, Shownu frowns. He too wanted to see colors. He too wanted to meet his soulmate, his other half that will bring colors to his life. But after 17 years of waiting and believing, he finally gave up. Maybe his soulmate is already dead? Or in a place that he can never go to.  
The burden on his feelings adds on when his best friend, Wonho told him that he had found  
his soulmate. Wonho was literally screaming to him on the phone last night saying that he finally see colors.

Shownu saw Wonho waiting in front of the school gate waving at him when he saw Shownu walking towards him.

WH: That's rare...You are late than usual. Anything happen?  
SN: Nothing.  
WH: Dude are you sure? You can talk to me you know.  
SN: The color of our school uniform...Is it cool?

Wonho was shocked by his question.

WH: Yeah...it's very cool. Look man..Don't worry I'm sure you will see colors soon enough.  
SN: I'm fine...

Wonho offer him a big smile. They walk together heading to their respected class. They were walking on the first year hallway when someone run himself into Shownu.

KH: I'm so sorry...I'm very very sorry... It's my first day and I'm really really late...  
SN: Are you okay? You bump your head on the wall just now right?

Shownu asked while helping the guy picking up the books that fell everywhere on the floor. When he looks up to hand that guy the books, he catch a glimpse of that guy face and he felt his heart beating so fast it's hard to breath. His body is frozen solid. Slowly but surely, he starts to realize that his vision is no longer black and white.  
*  
*

Violet & Indigo

*  
*  
Kihyun wake up late. He and Minhyuk was running with all his might barely made it to school before the gate close. When he thought he made it the school bell started ringing making him and Minhyuk running again as fast as they can.  
He was turning back to see if Minhyuk was following him when he felt himself crashing with a tall broad figure and ended up falling down banging his head on the wall.

He was busy saying his sorry and picking up the books that fell everywhere when he heard the man asking him whether he is okay or not. So he looks up and his heart stops. He was sure he was breathing but his heart stop beating. After a while, he felt his heart beat races from 0 to 100 really fast and he was sure he starts seeing the man in front of him in colors.

KH: So pretty...so so pretty -tears falling on his cheeks-  
SN: Beautiful...breath taking beautiful.

Both of them turn to their friend/ twin.

KH&SN: Colors are so beautiful!!!

The four of them was shocked by the echoes and Kihyun suddenly gets up face beet red in embarrasment, pulled Minhyuk and run to their class leaving Shownu and Wonho confused.  
*  
*

Pink & Cyan

*  
*  
MH: Omg omg Ki!!! You finally found your soulmate and seeing from his tie color he's a senior -squeeks-  
KH: I-I-I...Is he my soulmate Min?  
MH: Obviously Ki! Both of you look at each other and both of you screams that colors are pretty! YOU SEE COLORS BECAUSE OF HIM KI...God do you really need to ask!  
KH: B-But...  
MH: No buts...and anyway why the hell are you running from your soulmate?  
KH: I don't know Min...I felt like my heart stop and then it when crazy when i look at his face..I don't know what else to do.  
MH: Ki you do know that he will find you eventually right? Soulmates always drawn to each other. You see how it is with me and Jooheon right?  
KH: I know but how am I supposed to be with him when I can't even breathe when I look at him?  
MH: You'll be just fine...After all he's your soulmate. The one you have been waiting for, all this time. Trust me okay? Let's search for him when school is over.

Kihyun nods slowly to Minhyuk. He can't say anything against what his twin has said just now. Minhyuk is right. He is always right. So he decided that he will go see his soulmate after school.  
*  
*

Turqoise & Magenta

*  
*  
Shownu looks out the window. It's self study time and all he does is the Self and No Study. Senior year mostly consist of preparation classes and self study for University exams they will be taking soon. He looks at the sky outside and his mind seems to only think about the guy from this morning. It's the first time in his life he sees color and that is not even the best part. The best part was seeing colors for the first time on a beautiful creature...and that beautiful creature happen to be his soulmate.

WH: Can't get your mind off of your soulmate don't you -chuckle hard-  
SN: Shut up man.  
WH: You are so lucky he's beautiful.  
SN: Yeah...whatever.  
WH: You don't seem happy? What happen?  
SN: I think he hated me...  
WH: What?!! Where did you get that idea?!  
SN: He literally ran away from me! You saw it too don't you.  
WH: Aishhh that's impossible. Maybe he has his own reason. Or...Yeah he's a first year right...He told us this morning when you help him pick up his books. And he was already late to class from what I can see. Maybe that's why he ran.  
SN: Yeah...maybe  
WH: Don't overthink Shownu ah. Why don't we go see them after school?

Shownu looks at Wonho and after a while he finally nodded. He know he wants to meet his soulmate so bad. He's already captivated looking at him this morning. He need to go and meet him. Most importantly he need to know his name.  
*  
*

Red & Maroon

*  
*  
Kihyun and Minhyuk was about to leave their classroom when they saw the guy from this morning and his friend walking towards them. As expected Kihyun try to run away again but Minhyuk grabs his hand and asking him to stay.

WH: Hi guys... Welcome to this school.  
MH: Hello sunbae nim. Thank you for welcoming us.

Wonho was about to say something when Minhyuk suddenly grabs his hand while pulling him.

MH: Sunbae nim can you show me around the school. I arrive late this morning so I never get to tour the school.

Wonho looks at Minhyuk and saw him winks his eyes while pouting his lips towards the two static figure who seems to be lost in their own world staring at each other. Wonho get the cue.

WH: Sure my dear hoobae who I barely knows but for the sake of my stupid friend lets tour the school!

Both Shownu and Kihyun were surprised and confused looking at the two walking away from them.

KH: Min where are you going?! Wait for me!

Kihyun was about to leave when Shownu hold his hand while looking deeply into his eyes. Kihyun can feel his cheeks turning red for that. He look down to the floor and slowly muttered words that sounded like the breeze to Shownu's ear.

KH: S-s-sunbae...W-what...I-I-i

Shownu felt like his heart is being stab thousand times. His lisp makes him so adorable with that blushing face.

SN: Please...I have been wanting to talk to you since this morning. Please don't run away again.  
KH: A-aniyo sunbae nim.. I didn't mean to... This morning it was...  
SN: -chuckles- I'm Hyunwoo..Son Hyunwoo but all my friends call me Shownu.  
KH: I'm Kihyun...Yoo Kihyun.  
SN: What a beautiful name.

Shownu looks at Kihyun and give him a soft smile.

SN: Can I take you for a walk and maybe some ice cream right now?  
KH: S-sure but I need to tell my brother first. I'm afraid that he might get worried.  
SN: Your brother? Aren't you both in the same class?  
KH: Minhyuk and me are fraternal twins.  
SN: I see. But i don't think you need to tell him. I think he already knows we are going back together. And my friend can send him back home.

Kihyun blushes again at the thought of going back with Shownu. He still find it hard to believe (Also hard to breathe around him) that he finally found his soulmate. He finally found the person who gives him colors. He keep staring at Shownu and without realizing it, his hand went and cup Shownu face pulling him closer to him. He gave a peck on Shownu's lips and pull over. Suddenly realization hits him.

KH: Oh no! Sunbae mianhae... I don't know what come onto me-

Before he could finish his words he felt Shownu soft lips on his own in a long soft kiss. Kihyun froze at first feeling like his heart almost jump out from his chest. Later he gives in and kiss Shownu back. After a while they pull over and Shownu bring Kihyun to a tight embrace.

SN: Worth every moment in my life waiting for you.  
*  
*

RAINBOWS AND BLUE SKY

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello Anyeong <3  
> I was reading a fic and was inspired to make this...Literally make this in two hours...  
> so pls forgive me for any mistakes T_T
> 
> Kudos are lovely and I welcome any comments with open heart :)


End file.
